shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lippy Lulu
Lippy Lulu is a Frosticon Shoppie. Description Personality Thanks to her cold body temperature, Lippy Lulu is very slow, both physically and mentally. Despite having a big personality, she acts and reacts a bit late in some situations. However, despite her flaws, she has a never-give-up attitude that helps her in the, in her case a very, long run. Physical Appearance Lippy Lulu is a dark-skinned girl with light pink eyes and lips. She has hot pink hair entirely pulled back in a braided ponytail with her straightened bangs left loose. She wears a gold headband with gold pearls and a big bow adorned by a lipstick at the middle. She wears a light gold dress that has a white pearl collar and a lipstick kiss decoration on the side. She is also wearing a pearl bracelet, white tights, and pale pink heels that have lipstick kiss on the toe and a gold bow on the back of the ankle. Abilities Origin Her nose can sneeze icicles, so she can freeze Shoppies or other species with them. Her tears are frozen whenever crying, which is used as a power in Calling All Shopkins. She also has an ice exoskeleton that is very durable. Calling All Shoppies *'Freeze Sneeze:' Unleash an arctic blast, damaging nearby enemies. *'Cry Ice:' Form ice cubes that make your enemies slip and fall down. *'Slippy:' Slam the ground repeatedly, damaging and knocking up enemies. Weaknesses Due to her cold body temperature, Lippy Lulu is very slow, both physically and mentally, tending to act and react a bit late in some situations and fall asleep a lot. Biography Early Life Little is known about Lippy Lulu's early life. However, she managed to secure a job working at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") While napping on a rock, Cocolette wished to play fetch with her, she decided to throw the stick but Cocolette ran off and brought back a Cubit. The two Murped and crashed into Pirouetta. ("Cocolette & Lippy Lulu Murp") During a game of Slingshot with Pippa Melon, she came across two Shopkins disguised as Shoppies, and offered them to join into the game. ("Shopkin "Mix Over"") While working with Marsha Mello at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt, Pam Cake switched the speed up faster, which forced them to Mix to keep up with the orders. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") She was invited to Pippa Melon's birthday party and brought her an ice block as a present, though she was running late. When Popette took up the last space in the elevator, things seemed hopeless as her present started to melt. Marsha Mello arrived and the two of them Mixed, and managed to get to the party at the nick of time. The drawback was that they crashed through the cake and the present was reduced to a wet ribbon. ("Elevator") Further Adventures She was an attendant to the annual Mix Festival, and was the last Shoppie to be caught in the Nixing effect of the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, which was later reversed. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Pam Cake, Jessicake, and Lucy Smoothie, she was knocked back by a blast of magic from the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, though she was not impressed by it whatsoever. ("Murp Romp") Lippy Lulu was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Frosticons in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") She was one of the watchers of a fire that broke out in an apartment building in Mixopolis. ("Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"To Pippa Melon: Stay cool on your birthday! From Lippy Lulu. Heheheheh..."'' - Lippy Lulu, Elevator *''"Duh-huh-huh-huh…duh…duh…duh…duh…"'' - Lippy Lulu, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Lippy Lulu was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets, in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41510 and contains 51 pieces. 41510 Lippy Lulu can be combined with 41509 Pirouetta and 41511 Kirstea to create the Frosticons Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Repel those nasty Shopkins with the loveable, long-necked LIPPY LULU! The unbelievably slow LIPPY LULU makes other members of the permanently chilled-out Frosticon tribe seem positively energetic. LIPPY LULU might not be the brainiest, or the most graceful when waddling across ice balancing on her stubby hands, but that thick ice exoskeleton makes this Shoppie incredibly durable. And one sneeze from LIPPY LULU can instantly freeze a Shopkin in an ice cube! *''Features translucent frosty elements and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Frosticon tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41514 COCOLETTE from the Shopkins Shoppies Fang Gang tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (9 cm) tall'' Sidebar description Wake up the lazy powerhouse LIPPY LULU, one of three funky Frosticons in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2, and take on the Shopkins. In-Booklet code Lippy Lulu's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is IC2D6VER, which is IcedOver when decoded. Background Information *She represents December in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar, possibly due to December being characterized by its cold weather. Trivia *Lippy Lulu uses two pieces to represent frozen snot coming out of her nose, due to her allergies. Her allergies were not brought up in the show, but is used as an ability in Calling All Shoppies. *She has two toes on each foot in the cartoon, but only one toe on each foot in her Moose Toys set, possibly because of spacing issues. *Lippy Lulu does almost everything slow, such as speaking and walking twice as slow as normal. This makes her the slowest Shoppie in the show. However, she can blink, change facial expressions, and Mix normally. *Strawberries seem to be a food she enjoys a lot. They might even be her favorite food. *She has been seen hanging out with the Flexers the most. She never appeared alongside Polli Polish, however. Behind the Scenes Basis Lippy Lulu is based on lipstick. Many colors and types of lipstick exist. As with most other types of makeup, lipstick is typically, but not exclusively, worn by women. Some lipsticks are also lip balms, to add color and hydration. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Olivia Colman. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Lamboni Anna. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Anna Cugini. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Anna Gajewska. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Mirela Corbeanu. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Laura Ayala. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Lippy Lulu's voice is provided by Erina Yamazaki. Real-Life History Reveals Lippy Lulu was initially teased as a blue silhouette on the display art for the initial reveal of Shopkins Shoppies Series 1 at San Diego Comic-Con International 2014. Lippy Lulu appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Lippy Lulu debuted in the TV series on June 2, 2015 in Shopkin "Mix Over", while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Lippy Lulu also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Shopkin "Mix Over" (debut) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator *Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) *Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away (silhouette) Stopmotions *Cocolette and Lippy Lulu Murp Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters